1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for shaping a hexagonal tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An L-shaped wrench is a common hexagonal wrench, and it is mainly used to engage with a hexagonal bore to stroke a bolt. Some of the L-shaped wrench is provided with a spherical or semi-spherical driving head to engage with the bore either vertically or slantedly.
However, such spherical or semi-spherical driving head is shaped by a milling machine, and thus the shaping process thereof is more complicated, expensive and time-consuming.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.